Descente aux Enfers
by ADvsAV-version-slash
Summary: UA. Eté précédent la 6e année. Harry est seul. Désespérément. Il est faible. Trop. A votre avis, Voldemort laisseratil échapper une proie aussi pitoyable ? Léger HPLV


**Disclaimer :** Si je vous affirme que je m'appelle JKR, que je suis riche, que j'ai Ryry et Voldy, vous me croirez ? Comment ça non ? J'ai compris, j'ai compris… Je n'ai ABSOLUMENT rien… Ouin ! 

**Résumé :** UA. Eté précédent la 6e année. Harry est seul. Désespérément. Il est faible. Trop. A votre avis, Voldemort laissera-t-il échapper une proie aussi pitoyable ? Léger HP/LV

**ATTENTION :** Cet OS est très dur. Je le déconseille à toutes les personnes dépressives avec dans l'idée un suicide ou un mal être à un stade avancé… Et aussi aux homophobes, car il y a un léger HPLV.

Je le dédis à Litany Riddle et Yume Chan. Les filles, vous me direz comment vous avez réagit (pleurs, rires et co) d'ac ?

**Note :** Cet OS est pour tout les lecteurs de Ames Entrelacées (de l'id 3029472) et il signe ainsi mon retour !

**Note 2 :** Désolée, j'ai eu des problèmes pour poster cet OS...

_**Descente aux Enfers**_

-Harry Potter !

La colère éclata dans la voix de Vernon et avec une violence inouïe, la main s'abattit sur le tee-shirt trois fois trop grand de l'adolescent. Le premier coup le cueillit au creux de l'estomac et il s'effondra au milieu de la cuisine, le souffle coupé. Un nouveau coup l'empêcha de se relever et il gémit.

-Dans ta chambre !

Le Survivant se releva péniblement et, un dernier regard pour le dîner brûlé par sa faute, monta dans sa chambre. Il se laissa choir sur son lit et éclata en sanglots. La douleur se propageait rapidement dans son dos lacéré et son ventre douloureux et malgré ses efforts, la souffrance redoublait toujours davantage.

Et son moral que Voldemort prenait un malin plaisir à zapper…

Une douleur horrible vint vriller son esprit. Tiens, en parlant du loup…

_Je préfère quand tu me traite de serpent Harry…_

La voix, lointaine, sembla faire souffrir l'adolescent qui se raidit et chercha à repousser Lord Voldemort de son esprit.

-Laissez-moi ! gémit Harry, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

_Teuteuteu. C'est moi qui choisi, tu devrais le savoir… Endoloris !_

Lentement, le Lord Sombre se rapprochait de sa cible, brisant avec une lenteur douloureuse les barrières d'Harry. L'adolescent retint un hurlement de souffrance alors que des convulsions le parcouraient et que sa vision devenait floue.

-Arrête !

Malgré le cri péniblement contrôlé d'Harry, Voldemort ne dit rien. Il accentua le sort, seul signe que sa voix lui était parvenue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres finit par arrêter le sort alors que les derniers lambeaux de protections étaient écartés. La souffrance qu'endurait Harry sembla augmenter sensiblement. La seule présence maléfique de Voldemort provoquait des vagues de douleurs même si celui-ci voulait simplement le voir évoluer avec lui dans sa tête.

_Endoloris._

La voix paraissait presque chantante. Lord Voldemort s'amusait depuis -trois semaines, un mois ?- avec Harry Potter et rien ne le rendait plus heureux.

Harry poussa un hurlement de douleur alors que la souffrance le faisait briser ses lunettes dans un soubresaut convulsif. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement tout comme les convulsions qui s'arrêtèrent.

-Comment, espèce d'anormal, oses-tu nous déranger ?

Le premier coup le saisit sous le menton et le jeta au sol.

_Un moldu va m'aider à te tuer à petit feu, Harry Potter… N'est-ce pas intéressant ?_

La violence augmenta alors qu'Harry toussait un mélange de sang et de salive.

-Tu vas payer pour toutes ses années Potter !

Il y eut un craquement sonore. Harry hurla mais un coup dans l'estomac le fit taire.

-Tais-toi espèce de monstre ! Tais-toi et subis en silence !

Harry ramena à lui son bras gauche brisé alors que les coups redoublaient d'intensité. Le pied de Vernon s'écrasa sur son visage et l'adolescent gémit.

_Regrettes-tu déjà d'être l'Enfant de la Prophétie ? Seulement deux semaines après me l'avoir livré ? C'est dommage… Reportes ta haine sur Dumbledore, il le mérite._

Vernon, sa haine apaisée, grogna simplement :

-Je reviendrais pour te faire comprendre qui domine, ici.

Voldemort fondit dans sa gorge et malgré le "Non !" mental jeté par Harry, IL fit jouer les cordes vocales de l'adolescent qui sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et prononcer des paroles qu'il exécrait :

-Sûrement pas le cochon de Moldu que tu es !

L'homme se retourna lentement. Il demanda d'une voix forte :

-Dudley ? Apporte de quoi jouer avec le monstre.

Les escaliers grincèrent. Le cachalot apparu, une batte de base-ball à la main.

-Tu m'as appelé papa ? demanda Dudley d'une voix importante.

-Tu as déjà jouer au base-monstre ?

Les yeux de son fils étincelèrent.

-Non mais je veux bien essayer.

Harry s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'il se passait mais un coup de batte sur la tempe le fit s'effondrer, la tête bourdonnante.

_Le grand Harry Potter maîtrisé par des moldus crasseux… J'aime beaucoup cette idée…_

Les coups, violents, semblèrent durer une éternité, ponctués de temps à autres par le craquement d'une côte qui se brise. Harry aurait voulu hurler de douleur mais la batte savait exactement où frapper pour que son souffle se dérobe et que la douleur redouble. L'adolescent laissa seulement ses larmes couler. S'il s'en sortait sans hémorragie interne, il jurait de se faire moine dans un monastère loin du monde.

Un autre coup à la tête brouilla ses idées.

-Bien fils, tu es mon digne rejeton.

Dudley sourit en regardant la loque à ses pieds. Ca faisait des années qu'il en rêvait… Le père et le fils s'apprêtaient à sortir en discutant de la partie de base-monstre qui s'était passé quand Harry sentit un nouveau changement. Ses lèvres formèrent un ''O'' de surprise avant de murmurer avec force une litanie de ''non''. Mais, avec une violence inouïe, Voldemort se détacha de Harry et pénétra son corps. L'adolescent hurla. Les moldus se retournèrent. Harry était debout, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, malgré le sang coagulé sur son visage. Sa baguette se retrouva en main.

_Ce serait dommage que tes Moldus soient tués et que tu sois le seul sorcier dans les parages non ?_

Harry avait envie de pleurer mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Déjà sa main avait saisit sa baguette et un Doloris fusa.

La douleur qu'Harry ressentit était sans nul doute pire que celle que sentait Dudley. Il supplia Voldemort d'arrêter mais rien ne sembla l'atteindre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais à mon fils espèce d'anormal ?

-Sectusempra.

Harry avait prononcé les paroles même si c'était Voldemort qui les avait insufflées dans sa gorge en y enlevant l'excuse qu'avait préparé l'adolescent. Harry insulta de tous les noms le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se vengea aussitôt sur les Dursley en glissant dans la gorge d'Harry quelques sorts de magie noire.

Un sanglot traversa la barrière érigée par Voldemort. Sa vision était floue de larmes et Harry comprit que Tom le maîtrisait totalement.

_Maintenant, que penses-tu d'un petit Avada ?_

La supplication d'Harry ne servit à rien.

-Avada Kedavra.

_Encore deux petits…_

Les deux autres sorts mortels jaillirent.

_Tu vois que ce n'est pas dur de tuer… Tu es comme moi Harry._

L'adolescent secoua furieusement la tête, les larmes luisant aux coins de ses yeux.

_Et si Harry… Tu m'as toujours ressemblé mais jamais à son point…_

Voldemort rajouta narquoisement la formule pour apposer la marque des Ténèbres. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent.

-Non ! gémit-il entre deux hoquets, sa baguette trouvant son bras gauche.

_Si._

Dès que le mot que Voldemort prononça mourut, dès qu'Harry ajouta une parole, une douleur terrible naquit dans son bras gauche. Un feu brûlait sa chair, ça ne pouvait être que ça, un hippogriffe martelait son poignet… Même les comparaisons furent faibles par rapport à la souffrance qu'endura le jeune homme. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et se voilèrent alors que ses membres se raidirent pour finir par céder sous son poids. Sa baguette roula au sol.

_Scrazo._

Le sort fut accompagné d'un rire sarcastique. Et Harry hurla. Ses os se brisèrent avec un craquement satisfaisant mais pourtant horrible et sa gorge se noua. L'adolescent suffoquait de douleur. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se remettre de s'être fait marqué que, déjà, un nouveau sort envahissait son corps.

Voldemort sourit alors qu'il remuait le couteau dans la plaie, provoquant une nouvelle vague de douleur mentale.

Harry jeta un regard désespéré vers la fenêtre, comme un signe d'évasion pour son cœur meurtri. Et, lentement, il s'affaissa.

Le Lord remarqua avec satisfaction que l'adolescent vivait. Et il disparut.

-oOo-

-Voyons, ce n'est pas du tout l'habitude de Voldemort !

Dumbledore tournait en rond dans la salle de réunion, suivit des yeux par les membres de l'Ordre.

-La Marque était du jour, c'était clairement visible ! S'il avait voulu lui faire porter le chapeau, il s'y serait pris avant et autrement !

Albus Dumbledore se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, vieilli d'une centaine d'années en une soirée.

-Albus, calmez-vous. Potter s'en sortira.

-Dans quel état Severus, dans quel état ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Remus et Mme Pomfresh puis se referma.

-Monsieur le directeur, monsieur Potter aurait eu besoin de voir des spécialistes de St Mangouste. Je n'ai pas les capacités pour le guérir entièrement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on vit Remus Lupin éclater en sanglots. Tonks se précipita vers lui pour le faire asseoir et le bercer doucement. Le Loup-Garou venait de perdre son sang-froid qu'il s'était juré de conserver toute sa vie, quelles que soient les épreuves.

-Rem', calme-toi voyons… Chut, ça va passer…

-Ce bâtard… sanglotait Remus, ce bâtard l'a to… totalement détruit…

Tonks sentit son cœur se serrer mais n'osa pas demander de qui Remus parlait, pour garder l'espoir que ce n'était pas le petit Harry, adolescent grandit trop vite.

Dumbledore soupira et murmura :

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Albus sortit de la salle et monta à l'étage faire face à son protégé. Mais personne ne put faire fi des larmes roulant sur ses joues ridées.

-oOo-

_Les rêves sont doux hein Harry ?_

L'adolescent se raidit.

_Oui, je vais rester un peu avec toi, tu permets ?_

La question n'en était pas une et Harry le savait. C'était un ordre irrésistible auquel il fut obligé d'acquiescer.

_C'est gentil à toi. Mais maintenant nous sommes plus proches que jamais nous n'avons été…_

Harry serra les dents à cette remarque-ci. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, faire ravaler cette phrase à son possesseur mais les longues semaines de tortures lui avait appris à se taire.

_Tu retiens bien tes leçons…_

Un doigt glacé effleura sa joue et la griffa mais Harry ne réagit pas. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue et l'adolescent se mordit vivement la lèvre.

_Peut-être pas tant que ça… Endoloris !_

Harry retint un cri et sentit des convulsions parcourir son corps. La douleur s'éveilla dans toute son âme, ses blessures se rappelant à lui.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que pleurer revenait à être faible ! Tu ne veux pas être faible n'est ce pas ?_

Aussitôt, la douleur cessa. Harry ferma les yeux et espéra du plus profond de son corps pouvoir échapper à Voldemort. Instantanément, son âme se détacha de son enveloppe et flotta au dessus. Il aperçut Dumbledore le soigner alors qu'il se convulsait encore un peu. Le vieillard semblait si faible… Il déglutit péniblement. Comment lui avouer ses méfaits ?

_Je t'aiderais._

Non voulut hurler Harry mais il ne fit qu'acquiescer. Et puis, lentement, il se sentit reprendre pieds dans son corps. Il se raidit sous la douleur. Il n'avait jamais imaginé quelle souffrance il endurait.

_Tu deviendras fort…_

Les Ténèbres engloutirent le reste de la phrase.

_…ou tu sombreras Harry Potter._

-oOo-

-Harry ?

La voix tremblait comme si elle n'osait croire qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

-Je…

L'adolescent fut prit d'une toux qui lui fit cracher du sang.

-Harry !

Deux mains habiles le rallongèrent et effleurèrent son front. De l'eau fraîche glissa entre ses lèvres et il l'avala doucement tandis que l'on parlait autour de lui. On le reposa doucement sur l'oreiller et il ferma les yeux, la tête bourdonnante et la nausée au bord des lèvres.

-Il devrait aller à St Mangouste ! Il ne tiendra pas la nuit sinon ! Regardez dans quel état il est ! Et si Vous-Savez-Qui continue à le torturer, il ne faudra pas l'envoyer à l'hôpital mais dans la tombe !

_Intéressante comme idée je n'y avais pas pensé…_

"Bien sûr qu'il y avait pas pensé !" se fit remarquer Harry avec ironie avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

_Harry tu veux vraiment que je la mette à exécution ? Endoloris !_

Laissant échapper un léger cri de douleur qui interpella l'infirmière, Harry fut pris de convulsions, prisonnier unique du monde que Voldemort avait crée.

-Potter, restez concentré sur ma voix.

_Severus Rogue t'aide… C'est bizarre n'est-ce pas ? Lui fais-tu confiance ? Ou me fais-tu confiance ?_

Harry gémit et tenta de suivre la voix de son professeur de potions à tâtons, s'heurtant aux obstacles que Voldemort disposait pour l'empêcher de -le- fuir. Fuir quoi ? Fuir la torture, fuir la douleur, fuir le noir et les Ténèbres qui l'effrayaient, fuir cette chute inévitable, fuir son ennemi mais surtout… se fuir lui-même.

Finalement, il s'y arracha. Tom Jedusor l'accrocha péniblement de ses griffes glaciales mais il réussit à s'en débarrasser. Il retomba sur le lit, épuisé. Les Ténèbres, chaleureuses, l'accueillirent.

-Il est sorti d'affaire, n'ayez crainte…

La voix de Rogue disparut dans les méandres de son esprit tourmenté.

-oOo-

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il entendait les oiseaux chanter et il s'en émerveilla. Depuis combien de temps Voldemort l'avait enlisé dans son monde de Ténèbres agressives ? Il n'y entendait plus les gais volatiles chanter ne sentait ni la chaleur du soleil ni la douceur des tissus sous ses doigts…

Il chercha à changer de position, son bras droit complètement endolori. Il gémit sous la douleur et des perles salées jaillirent au coin de ses yeux.

Il s'assit précautionneusement et effleura sa joue griffée, son bras bandé, ses côtes brisées, son bras marqué. Il ravala ses larmes qui avaient un arrière goût amer. Amer de défaite, de douleur, de désarroi.

Il repoussa les draps. Il savait que si l'infirmière avait été là, elle l'aurait houspillé, repoussé au lit en disant haut et fort qu'il était trop faible pour se lever. Et elle aurait eu raison, il l'admettait.

Mais là, il était seul et il s'ennuyait.

Il posa les pieds par terre. L'horreur se produisit : la pièce se mit lentement mais sûrement à tourner, la vision de l'adolescent étant brouillée de points noirs. Il vacilla, se retint à son lit, terrifié.

Il battit des paupières. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait par terre, allongé, alors qu'il était censé être debout ?

_Tu t'es évanoui mon chou._

Harry tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit la voix glacée et doucereuse de Voldemort et le qualificatif utilisé. S'il tenait à son effet, et bien le Survivant était prêt à lui dire qu'il était totalement réussi.

_Ravi de l'apprendre. Bon, tu comptes rester longtemps allongé par terre comme un ahuri ? Et vas-y plus doucement si tu veux pas refaire une chute._

Harry grogna. Voldemort était horripilant quand il s'y mettait. Et il devinait sans problème qu'IL le prenait comme un compliment. Il déplia les doigts du bras droit et les posa sur le rebord du lit. Il tira. Son corps se souleva lentement et péniblement mais il fut finalement sur pieds. Il fit un pas et attendit que la pièce se stabilise avant d'en faire un autre et de s'enhardir. Il avança jusqu'à la porte à laquelle il se raccrocha désespérément pour ne pas tomber.

_Tu vas décidément trop vite… T'es bien un Gryffondor toi._

-Où est le problème ? songea Harry à voix haute.

Un long soupir retentit dans son esprit mais la voix détestée se tut. Harry eut un sourire satisfait et triomphant avant d'ouvrir la porte et de descendre prudemment les escaliers. Il entra alors dans la cuisine où se trouvait une majeur partie de l'Ordre.

-HARRY POTTER QUE FAITES VOUS HORS DE VOTRE LIT ?

-Aie… Bonjour à vous aussi Mme Pomfresh vous allez bien ? Moi oui merci beaucoup. Vous êtes adorable au lever.

_Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté-ci de ta personnalité…_

Harry sourit à tout le monde avant de se faire précipiter vers une chaise.

_Ah oui, j'oubliais que c'était moi qui te l'avait légué…_

-Harry mon chéri, que veux-tu manger ?

_Arrête de m'ignorer Harry…_

-Rien merci je n'ai pas bien faim…

-Tu es sûr ?

_Harry…_

-Certain.

L'instant suivant, une brûlure inhumaine se propageait de sa cicatrice et de sa marque vers tout son corps. Sa main droite trouva instinctivement le chemin de son front et sa tête se baissa vers l'avant.

-Harry !

L'adolescent se mordit furieusement la lèvre, tentant de faire fi de la souffrance que Voldemort provoquait mais le Lord ne semblait pas prêt à relâcher la pression.

_Ce n'est pas bien de m'ignorer Harry… Qui sait ce que je pourrais te faire en étant en colère…_

Harrry sentit finalement la douleur s'évaporer aussi vite qu'elle était née. Il respirait par à-coups sans s'en rendre compte, épuisé par le peu d'efforts qu'il avait fourni.

Mme Pomfresh posa sa main fraîche sur son front mais fronça les sourcils.

-Est ce que ça va Harry ? demanda finalement Remus.

-Ouais, Voldy avait rien à faire alors il est passé me dire bonjour…. Je crois que je l'ai un peu énervé.

_Redis encore une seule fois "Voldy" et tu connaîtra la souffrance, la vraie. Et tu crois que je suis seulement un peu énervé ? Quelle illusion !_

Remus écarquilla les yeux.

-Voldy ? Un peu énervé ?

Harry sourit.

-J'aime pas les noms longs et Voldemort, c'est trop long.

_Je pense que finalement je vais bien m'amuser d'ici une dizaine de minutes…_

Harry déglutit et dit d'une voix claironnante où vibrait une note de peur :

-Je retourne me coucher. Bonne matinée à tous !

Les membres de l'Ordre échangèrent un regard dubitatif et Remus s'avança vers la cheminée du salon. Dumbledore serait intéressé par tout ça.

Harry grimpa les escaliers le plus rapidement possible, ignorant les appels de son cerveau qui lui criait de s'arrêter ou il allait défaillir.

L'adolescent se jeta sur son lit et reprit sa respiration.

_Tu peux te presser autant que tu veux je serais toujours là tu sais._

Harry grinça des dents. Voldemort ramenait tout à lui, c'était dingue ! On s'étonnerait presque pas de savoir que c'était le centre du monde.

_Mais je le suis !_

Harry poussa un soupir déprimé en secouant la tête désespérément. Il s'allongea et se plongea dans la contemplation du plafond, écartant de son esprit toutes pensées futiles. Et vinrent à lui tous les moments qu'il aurait voulu bannir. Ces moments passés seuls dans sa chambre, sa solitude entrecoupée par les Dursleys et Voldemort, la souffrance omniprésente, la présence étouffante du Lord Noir dans son esprit tourmenté et affaibli…

Et puis ce fameux soir là où Voldemort avait investi son esprit, son but clairement dévoilé, Harry avait d'abord eu peur. Puis mal. La douleur avait été horrible. Il avait eu l'impression que son crâne allait exploser sous la pression, que son corps allait se déchirer. La souffrance avait été si terrible qu'il avait tout oublié, du but de son ennemi jusqu'à son propre nom.

Et une femme qu'il lui semblait vaguement connaître était apparu derrière ses paupières closes. Elle était entourée de châles et sa voix était rauque. Elle avait parlé. Des mots qu'Harry ne retint ni même ne comprit pas. Lentement, la douleur avait reflué. Et il avait compris.

Compris qu'il avait livré à Voldemort son dernier rempart. Compris qu'à présent, la Prophétie était dévoilée.

Harry soupira et se retourna, grimaçant sous la douleur qui émanait de ses blessures.

Il se rappela alors de ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Tom Jedusor ne l'avait pas tué. Il les avait transférer dans un monde parallèle où leurs corps prenaient une dimension réelle. Harry avait crains la torture qui allait s'ensuivre.

Ce fut pire, mille fois pire.

Voldemort le souilla. Il lui vola la dernière chose qu'il possédait et qui le tenait debout, il lui brisa ses dernières barrières, il ricana alors que sa souffrance s'échappait de sa gorge sous forme de cris, il gémit alors qu'il découvrait violemment sa bouche et son corps fin d'adolescent.

Même si on avait fait en sorte qu'il l'oublie, Harry savait qu'il n'était qu'un enfant brisé baignant dans son sang. Même si on l'avait élevé au rang de sauveur et qu'on l'avait dénaturé, le Survivant ne voulait que se morfondre dans la souffrance dans laquelle il était immergé. Même si on l'idolâtrait, il se sentait toujours plus seul, toujours plus las, toujours plus faible. Même si on l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, il était seul, les insultes fusant, brisant toujours davantage son coeur... Un jour, à force de le recoller, il ne pourra plus le reconstruire et alors, il se laissera aller... et mourir.

-Harry ?

Une voix timide le sortit de ses pensées.

-Dumbledore veut te voir… dans le salon.

L'adolescente disparut aussitôt, comme craintive de quelque chose. Harry eut un rire amer.

_Tu leur fais peur Harry._

"J'aurais pas deviné…"

_Arrête cette arrogance. Au fait, les dix minutes arrivent à leur terme…_

Harry déglutit et se raidit avant de rejoindre lentement Dumbledore dans le salon.

-Harry ! Comment ça va mon garçon ?

_Et il te pose cette question… Ce vieux fou t'a seulement regardé ?_

La fierté de son œuvre transpirait dans la voix de Voldemort et Harry retint péniblement ses larmes en répondant :

-Bien monsieur.

Dumbledore le sonda de ses yeux bleus inquiets et une pointe de douleur naquit sur son front. Habitué à pire que ça, il resta indifférent bien qu'il ressente une certaine crainte. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait regardé avec autant d'insistance, il…

_Je t'ai pris oui Harry, je t'ai pris… Tu étais si bon, si étroit… Vois-tu, s'il ne me fallait pas te tuer, je t'aurais mis aux cachots où tu aurais vécu un enfer… Entre Doloris et souffrance profonde… Si tu ne voulais pas te donner à moi alors mes mangemorts t'auraient aidé un peu…_

Harry eut envie de vomir ; il pâlit dangereusement et vacilla.

-Harry ?

La voix n'atteignit pas l'esprit de l'adolescent. Son corps et sa tête se déchirèrent. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir des litres de son sang se déverser sur le tapis usé. L'instant suivant, une présence familière plus qu'étouffante prit possession de son esprit et qui, alors qu'il faisait mine de la repousser, écrasa sa volonté, l'envoyant au tapis.

-Harry ?

La voix hésitante de Dumbledore s'adressait à lui. Il se redressa en souriant d'un air purement maléfique. Ses yeux verts étaient désormais rouge sang et sa baguette se trouvait fermement juché dans sa main.

Le directeur de Poudlard soupira.

-Tom, laisse Harry tranquille.

L'adolescent en question sentit ses cordes vocales se tendre et laissa échapper d'une voix glacée des paroles dont il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir formulé la pensée :

-Pourquoi ? J'aime son corps et sa magie. Ils sont si faciles à manipuler…

-Laisse-le, ordonna Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus brillant froidement.

-Et pourquoi Dumbledore ? Donne moi une seule bonne raison de le laisser !

Une porte s'ouvrit. Harry-Tom se retourna.

-Harry qu'est ce que...

_C'est ce bon vieux Lupin hein Harry ? Ce serait tellement drôle s'il s'effondrait définitivement..._

L'adolescent voulut hurler, protester mais sa baguette, irrésistiblement attirée vers le haut, se leva avec un air d'irrévocable. Un détresse infinie envahit le corps de l'adolescent, attisée par l'impuissance terrible qu'il ressentait.

-Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils rouges Harry ?

Prudemment, Remus s'avança. Les yeux de Harry lançait des éclairs mais également des appels au secours et de supplices envers le loup-garou pour qu'il parte.

-Hey Harry ça va pas ?

Lupin s'accroupit légèrement pour être au même niveau que l'adolescent tourmenté. Le visage d'Harry se tendit, comme s'il se battait contre lui-même. Il supplia encore une fois du regard Remus de fuir mais il n'obéit pas à son ordre.

Finalement, mettant fin au silence pesant, Harry-Tom prononça clairement en posant le bout de sa baguette sur le torse de Remus et en le repoussant ainsi :

-Ca ira mieux quand tu seras mort.

Et il ajouta d'un ton mauvais :

-Avada Kedavra !

Harry hurla alors. Le jet vert jaillit de la baguette, à bout portant. L'halo mortel entoura Lupin et il disparu à la vue de l'adolescent.

-Voldemort...

Un souffle d'air promena le nom dans la salle avant de mourir lentement. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, le dernier des Maraudeurs était allongé, les yeux grands ouverts exprimant une surprise teintée d'inquiétude, le teint pâle et les cheveux emmêlés.

L'expression de Harry-Tom sembla alors étrange. Un sourire satisfait et démoniaque flottait sur ses lèvres tandis que des larmes de souffrance et d'horreur roulaient sur ses joues.

-Tom arrête ce jeu !

La colère du directeur était palpable, autant que sa tristesse.

-Non, je n'ai pas fini...

"Arrête Tom je t'en supplie !"

_Non. Tu l'a mérité. Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de te tenir tranquille ce soir-là où je t'ai pris ? Tu ne m'as pas écouté. Paies-en le prix._

-Qu'est ce qui se pass... REMUS !

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Tonks venaient de pénétrer dans la salle, attirés par la raffut et les paroles menaçantes proférées à voix basse.

-Oh, de la compagnie ! Comme c'est touchant !

Les yeux rouges d'Harry-Tom brillèrent étrangement alors que les dernières larmes ne s'étaient pas encore taries.

-Qu'est ce que...

-Ron, il est possédé !

-Bravo miss Granger vous êtes intelligente... Sans doute trop.

Harry leva sa baguette, son regard déchiré entre l'air horrifié et celui cruel. Ron jura et se mit dans l'idée d'ouvrir la porte. Mais on ne lutte pas contre la magie de Voldemort et de Harry combinée.

-Relâchez Harry espèce de monstres ! hurla Ginny alors que Tonks prenait Remus dans ses bras, sanglotant.

-C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici. Endoloris !

Voldemort ne s'inquiétait plus de Dumbledore qui était enfermé dans une bulle de protection. Malgré toute sa force, les deux magies étaient trop fortes, trop mêlées, trop... semblables.

Ginny poussa un hurlement de douleur. Harry tenta de se défaire de la poigne traîtresse de Voldemort mais il se sentait démoli et il était, à juste titre, trop faible.

C'était EUX qui tenaient la baguette, c'était EUX qui prononçaient à l'unisson les sortilèges et les Impardonnables, c'était EUX qui riaient, c'était EUX qui souriaient d'un air purement cruel et satisfait, c'était EUX qui se moquaient des efforts désespérés de Dumbledore…

Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort.

_Bien... maintenant, la Sang de Bourbe..._

Harry aurait voulu crier un "non" sonore mais la formule se précipita sur ses lèvres, comme désireuses de compléter l'hécatombe.

-Avada Kedavra.

La lueur verte maintenant familière frappa sa meilleure amie en plein cœur. Harry-Tom poussa un cri d'animal blessé, un cri de cœur en sang. Un rire sarcastique s'éleva cependant dans la pièce et Harry remarqua l'étrange mélange qu'était le cri de douleur et celui du rire purement maléfique.

Si Voldemort n'avait pas eu possession totale de son corps, il se serait effondré, à genoux, sanglotant, désespéré et brisé.

Mais il resta fier, droit et arrogant, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres malgré les larmes qui roulaient de ses yeux de sang.

Ron se redressa, ses yeux brillants de fureur.

-Harry tu es un lâche ! Je suis sûr que tu ne te bats même pas, que tu te terre comme l'animal apeuré que tu es ! Tu le laisses nous tuer à petits feux simplement dans l'espoir qu'IL te laisse vivre !

Le coup fit vaciller Harry. Une nouvelle vague de larmes brûla ses yeux. Mais aussitôt ses lèvres se décollèrent et articulèrent des paroles calmes :

-Je te félicite jeune Weasley, pour ton défi… Tu m'as bien aidé à briser ton ami… Et en raison de ton assistance, je vais te laisser vivre… pour l'instant.

Et puis, brusquement, un sort atteint l'adolescent dans le dos. Il pivota et eut le temps de voir Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur avant de s'effondrer à terre. Albus jeta un regard attristé à Ginny qui pleurait doucement Hermione, Tonks qui sanglotait au-dessus de Remus et Ron qui était figé, comme glacé. Et le rouquin se précipita sur l'adolescent pour le bourrer de coups de poing.

-Tu es un traître, sanglotait-il, pleurant avec désespoir, je t'ai toujours fait confiance et par ta faute Mione est morte !

-Calmez-vous monsieur Weasley.

-Me calmer ? C'est sa faute !

Dumbledore ne répondit pas et s'accroupit.

-Harry, si tu m'entends, bouge tes yeux de droite à gauche.

L'adolescent obéit.

-J'ai réussi à me libérer car ta magie a réussi à se dérober à celle de Voldemort qui t'enserrait. Bravo.

Le regard d'Harry s'accrut en tristesse. Dumbledore soupira et, remarquant que ses yeux redevenaient peu à peu verts, eut un air soudain très las. Il vieillissait, c'était irrémédiable.

Il libéra le sort. Harry se releva brusquement, un air de bête traquée au visage. Et puis, lentement, ses yeux perdirent de leur vie. Il glissa au sol, inanimé.

Dumbledore le souleva et le monta dans la chambre. Il y glissa un sort d'enfermement au cas où Voldemort reviendrait. Mais un étau broyait son cœur alors qu'il récitait la formule.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur son lit, l'esprit embrumé, le corps brisé. Il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : fermer les yeux et se rendormir sans pensées pour la journée précédente.

Mais déjà, les souvenirs lui revenaient, les images le hantaient. Il revoyait encore les yeux vides de vie de Remus et Hermione, la rage de Ron, les larmes de Ginny et Tonks, sa facilité à tuer et torturer… Il entendait encore son rire purement mauvais, les cris de douleur de Ginny, le voix de Remus, étonnée, avant sa mort, les hurlements de Ron alors qu'il l'insultait, la voix caressante et doucereuse de Voldemort à son oreille…

Se frayant un chemin dans son esprit tourmenté, une voix, semblable à celle de Tom sans l'être, chuchota :

-Tu n'as pas été à la hauteur… Tu es faible. Et les faibles sont destinés à mourir.

Hermione et Remus n'étaient pas faibles. Ils avaient été tués car lui, faiblard, n'était pas mort. Ils étaient un avertissement. Terrifié par sa chambre soudain très sombre, il se roula en boule sur son lit et laissa des larmes lui échapper.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps ; les Ténèbres régnaient sans pitié sur son cœur depuis toujours. Soudain tout dans la chambre lui semblaient étrangers et agressifs, des moindres et innocents bibelots jusqu'aux draps rêches en passant par le tapis aux couleurs usées. Et, brusquement, le silence se fit si pesant qu'Harry eut terriblement besoin de le rompre sans pourtant oser.

Et il hurla.

-oOo-

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne se souvint pas de s'être endormi. Il se redressa, calmé. Il comprit alors ce qui l'avait réveillé en captant des cris venant du rez-de-chaussée. Il remarqua que sa baguette lui avait été confisquée… Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir surtout depuis ce… ce qu'il avait fait. A cette pensée, les larmes menacèrent de couler à nouveau. Il frotta ses yeux dans l'espoir vain de les retenir.

D'un geste de main, il jeta un sort sur le mur. Aussitôt, les voix du salon s'élevèrent dans la pièce comme si leurs propriétaires étaient là.

-Voyons Albus, c'est insensé de le laisser ici ! Vous avez vu le carnage qu'il a fait hier ! Et Voldemort qui peut revenir quand il le souhaite et se servir du garçon pour nous tuer un à un !

-Oui, et même dans notre sommeil ! Il faut l'envoyer en exil loin d'ici !

-Il nous retrouvera quand même…

-Il suffit ! On parle de Harry, et Harry est avant tout un enfant.

-Un enfant qui peut tous nous tuer ! Souvenez-vous de sa facilité à tuer hier soir !

-C'est Voldemort qui était dans son corps !

-Il n'empêche que c'était lui ! On devrait le tuer avant qu'il ne nous tue !

-Il n'en est pas question !

-Ce serait cependant judicieux…

Harry brisa le sort, hoquetant de douleur, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

_Qu'as-tu mon chou ? Tu regrette ? Tu as mal ? Tu m'en veux de ce que je t'ai fais ? Comme c'est regrettable !_

Harry ravala un sanglot. Il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et s'efforça de calmer son cœur précipité et ses pleurs abondants.

_Si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui t'apportera la paix, une seule chose qui te libérera de ton méfait…_

Harry déglutit, bien que malgré lui captivé par la voix hypnotisante qu'utilisait Voldemort.

_Laisse moi-guider ta magie une dernière fois Harry… Laisse-moi te montrer…_

Harry, enveloppé par cette voix de velours perdit le contrôle de la situation. Il relâcha sa magie avec une lenteur extrême, toujours attentif à cette voix dont il était l'esclave.

Voldemort glissa en douceur -histoire de ne pas briser l'enchantement- une partie de sa volonté en Harry qui fit apparaître une lame coupante.

Le Lord, s'il l'avait pu, aurait sourit. Mais il se contenta de parler de nouveau à Harry d'une voix maîtrisée même si elle n'en donnait pas l'impression.

_Maintenant Harry, laisse ton corps s'exprimer… Ne l'entends-tu pas gémir ? Il a trop vécu malgré ton âge… Aide-le…_

Harry, les yeux dans le vague murmura :

-Oui… L'aider… Oui…

_Ton esprit n'en peut plus n'est ce pas ? Je le sens dans ta tête. Libère-le…_

-Oui Maître, chuchota Harry dans un état second.

_Maintenant prends-la en main… Elle est adaptée à ta paume n'est ce pas ? Comme si elle avait été faite pour toi, comme si son but était celui de voir ce jour arrivé…_

Harry tendit la main et prit lentement la lame. Il la serra plus que de raison et un filet de sang roula sur son poignet.

_C'est ça Harry, oui c'est ça…_

L'adolescent, inconscient de ses gestes, effleura du doigt la courbe de la lame, faisant couler un filet de sang lorsqu'il testa si elle était aiguisée.

_Maintenant, regarde si elle est vraiment si aiguisée que ça sur ton poignet…_

Harry obéit, poussant un petit cri de protestation lorsque la chair s'ouvrit, laissant quelques perles de sang s'échapper.

_Sens-tu cette joie t'envahir en voyant ton sang hors de tes veines ? Ressens-tu ce tendre trouble qui prend ton cœur alors que ce liquide vital glisse sur ton bras et que la lame entame ta chair tendre ?_

L'adolescent ferma les yeux, goûtant à la douce folie qui l'envahissait alors que ses doigts se raffermissaient sur la lame et qu'il traçait de langoureux sillons et des tendres arabesques sur ses poignets.

Cette satisfaction étrange, cette sensation d'accomplie, était ce vraiment le but d'une vie ?

_Ne réfléchis plus, laisse-toi porter par le flux destructeur qui coule en toi…_

L'adolescent ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Son regard parcourut la pièce et l'enchantement qui l'enveloppait se brisa.

Son regard se posa sur ses poignets mutilés et une vague de dégoût envers lui-même l'envahit. Comment avait-il pu se faire ça, comment avait-il pu être émerveillé par son sang roulant sur sa chair rosée malmenée ?  
Il ferma les yeux, amer et empli de détresse.

_Voyons mon petit Harry, N'ose donc tu plus extérioriser ta rage envers toi-même ? N'ose tu plus être lâche ?_

D'un coup de poing ensanglanté, Harry frappa la commode.

-Sors de ma tête ! siffla l'adolescent, les yeux étincelant de colère.

_Pourquoi mon chou ?_

Harry tressaillit. Comment oublier la première fois où IL avait utilisé ce surnom ? Ce soir, juste avant de le prendre…

_Oui mon chou, je t'ai appelé comme ça… Mes paroles exactes sont : "Voyons mon chou tu sais mal ce dont je suis capable" alors que tu mettais en doute ma manière de te faire payer la Prophétie…_

L'adolescent se reprit mais il était trop tard et Voldemort avait largement vu cette défaillance.

_Ca fait mal hein Harry ? Tu étais tellement bon que jamais je n'ai atteins aussi bien le plaisir total… Et toi tu en souffre car tu regrette d'avoir offert ton corps et du bien-être à un homme tel que moi…_

L'enfant déglutit. Voldemort l'analysait avec une facilité déconcertante et ça le surprenait à chaque fois.

_De toute manière, c'est trop tard. Tu mourras._

L'adolescent eut un rire amer.

-Tu rêve, Voldy. A la limite si ç'avait été dans le creux du coude mais les poignets… Aucune chance !

_Et pourquoi à ton avis sens-tu ma magie parcourir tes veines ? Elle expulse rapidement le sang de tes veines… Ne t'étonnes-tu pas de te sentir si faible ? Et de voir ton sang envahir le tapis ?_

Avec horreur, Harry remarqua qu'il avait raison. Lentement, il s'effondra au sol. Sa tête bourdonnait, son cœur battait sourdement dans ses côtes et dans ses tempes, son corps fourmillait…

L'adolescent entendit vaguement un rire puissant et terrible naître dans sa propre gorge avant de gémir, frappé d'une douleur sourde.

Quelque chose de chaud s'enroula autour de son corps et il ne se rendit compte que plus tard que c'était son sang.

Et puis un bien être étrange s'empara de lui ; une chaleur douce et aimante l'enlaçait ; Voldemort était parti ; son cœur battait lentement, enivrant son corps…

Et puis il y eut la douleur. Aiguë. Déchirante. La présence. Etouffante. Oppressante.

_Je suis là Harry, avec toi pour ta descente aux enfers…_

Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que disait son ennemi de toujours, que ce fut comme si le sol s'était dérobé sous lui.

La douleur et le bonheur avaient disparu : ils n'existaient plus. Il n'entendait plus rien. Un cri silencieux s'échappa de sa gorge alors que tout disparaissait autour de lui.

Puis plus rien.

La descente aux enfers était terminée… A moins qu'elle ne débute juste…

FIN !

Oui, cet OS est très dur mais dans un sens c'est bien pour moi de l'avoir écrit. Pas contre, celui qui contredit mes descriptions de vertiges, syncopes et de la fin, je le mords ! Mdr Non mais je sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Bizoos à tous !

AD vs AV


End file.
